Connectors are conventionally used to protect cables and cable connectors against harmful environmental impacts, such as shock, dirt, strain, moisture or other corrosive substances. Such connectors are fastened on a protective tube, in which a part of the cable, such as a data or power transmission line, is received. A connector housing is fastened to the protective tube and is used to attach an end of the protective tube to various field installation devices, such as a data transmitter. An opposite end of the protective tube may likewise be fastened to another connector housing, or with an adapter housing which is fixed on the cable.
Commonly, an attachment point where the connector/adapter housing is connected to the tube, is prone to water or other contaminants infiltration. Such infiltration can enter the tube, damaging the cable positioned inside. Further, a firm connection between the tube and the connector/adapter housing, in particular in the longitudinal direction of the tube, is required to withstand hazardous environments. However, strain along the longitudinal direction of the tube often results in damage to the connector or the cable. This damage is often attributed to undesired elongation of the corrugated tube in the longitudinal direction or detachment of the housing from the tube.
Improvements in the sealing and fastening of housings on corrugated tubes, as well as the robustness of a tube connection, would be beneficial.